marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Excalibur Vol 1 1
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Alan Davis | CoverArtist2 = Paul Neary | Quotation = My partner here and I have helped save the world at least twice! So a gang of street thugs is really no great big deal. Thanks for worrying, though. That's sweet. | Speaker = Shadowcat | StoryTitle1 ="Warwolves of London" | Writer1_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler1_1 = Alan Davis | Inker1_1 = Paul Neary | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer1_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor1_1 = Ann Nocenti | Editor1_2 = Terry Kavanagh | Synopsis1 = In a deserted factory complex near Loch Daemon in the Scottish Highlands, Tweedledope plays around with a small metallic gadget. He fills it with various stuff such as beans, trash and metal and misuses it as a cocktail shaker. When his eyes fall on a wanted poster of the Crazy Gang, he suddenly looses interest in his toy and throws it away. The metallic object opens its eyes and comes to live - it is Widget. In the meanwhile, Excalibur and the police encounter a hostage situation in London. While Dai Thomas is reluctant to send in young girls like Kitty Pryde or Rachel Summers, Captain Britain reassures him that Excalibur will handle the situation. In the meantime, Kitty and Rachel talk to police officer Ray Mulholland on the rooftop of the building, impressing him with their mutant powers. The two women then phase through the roof to check out the hostage situation while Mulholland is attacked by a warwolf who kills him and strips him from his skin. Kitty and Rachel move into a storage room adjacent to the larger room where some hostage-takers hold about 20 people as hostages. Kitty phases her face through the wall, telepathically reporting details about the layout of the room. Suddenly, Rachel suffers a seizure and looses her consciousness - exactly in the same moment as Ray Mulholland gets killed by the warwolf. Her scream alarms the hostage-takers and they search the storage room for any intruders, discovering the unconscious body of Rachel and dragging her into the main room. Kitty utilizes a white blanket to dress up as a ghost and phases through the main room ceiling, howling and threatening the confused hostage-takers. One of the men shoots at her with a pump gun but doesn't hit her due to her phased status. Alarmed by the shot, Captain Britain, who waited on the outside, decides to storm the building. Rachel, suddenly awakened, releases the Phoenix and disarms the hostage takers, rendering them unconscious by smashing them against a wall. When Captain Britain enters the scene, Kitty and Rachel already dealt with the situation. Merchant Banker Nigel Frobisher approaches Rachel and offers her to "express his gratitude more privately" - an offer which disgusts Rachel. She is still confused about her seizure and tells her teammates that she felt a despairing psychic scream of a person who seems to be entirely erased from existence without even leaving a mind trace. Back in Merlin Mews, Rachel feels the same sensation again when Jacko Petrie is killed and skinned by a warwolf disguised as police officer Ray Mulholland. ]] One night later in Merlin Mews, Kitty mourns over the pictures of the X-Men and her friend Doug Ramsey who are supposed to be dead after the Mutant Massacre. She remembers some of the fiercest enemies she and the X-Men opposed over the years and is interrupted by Captain Britain who tries to cheer her up. He invites her to join her on a trip into town, but she refuses because she is working on a secret device she calls the "Doppelgänger Module". On the west coast of England, Meggan and Nightcrawler fly to Brian Braddock's lighthouse. Meggan suggests that Excalibur could use it as a secret Headquarter and shows Nighcrawler around in a kind of sightseeing tour. He is impressed by the location. While Meggan makes some tea in the kitchen, he encounters a strange vision in a storage room where he is attacked by alien species. In the nick of time, he teleports out of the room and back into the kitchen, but when he wants to show Meggan what he just saw, the storage room is empty. In London, Rachel accompanies Captain Britain to Fraser's Bank at Thameside where she is approached by Nigel Frobisher again. She is distracted by a telepathic message from Meggan and Kurt, announcing that they will return to London tonight, and Frasier uses this moment to touch her. Rachel pushes him away with her Phoenix power, watched by an amused Captain Britain. He is startled by the entrance of a blonde woman he immediately recognizes as Courtney Ross, his former girlfriend, who is now the vice president of the bank. They sit down and talk about old times. In Merlin Mews, Kitty finishes her Doppelgänger Module which will allow her to mask herself as Phoenix by sending out her unique energy pattern. She dresses as Phoenix as well, somewhat uncomfortable with the skintight suit and the high heels, and moves out into the streets of London, planning to draw the warwolves' attention. The warwolves want to capture Phoenix in order to take her back to Mojo, so she hopes they will be lured to her. Meggan and Nightcrawler return to the Mansion, not aware of her departure. Nightcrawler is taking a bath and startled by Meggan who fixed him a mug of hot chocolade. Returning from the bath, Nightcrawler discovers Kitty's invention in Captain Britains lab. He is immediately alarmed and telephatically calls Rachel, who is currently visiting the Shakespeare Company in London. She leaves the theater and starts searching for Kitty who just met police officer Mulholland and some companions. Mulholland mistakes her for Rachel Summers and he and his companions reveal that they are warwolves. Kitty phases when the first warwolf strikes her, but then her powers get scrambled and she cannot phase back from solid state. The warwolves capture her and drag her away. Phoenix, Meggan, Captain Britain and Nightcrawler appear at the scene, but they cannot stop the warwolves from abducting Kitty. Together they decide that they must rescue her teammate before the enemies turn her into a warwolf. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** * Antagonists: * Bertie * Reg * Sid * Toby * Other Characters: * Abby * * * Popsy * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Unrevealed alien races Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** *** **** **** **** * Items: * Doppelganger Module | Notes = * Back cover art of Phoenix by Alan Davis and Paul Neary. * Nightcrawler's jump to Earth-148 will be revisited in Excalibur #46. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}